


Canvas

by Greeeeny



Series: Captain Hill [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeeeny/pseuds/Greeeeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth one-shot in a series depicting the relationship/pairing of Maria Hill/Steve Rogers and the situations and shenanigans they find themselves in.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Steve watches Maria get ready; a little bit of fluff, roommate cuteness, romance with very little romantic activity:</p>
<p>"...She wore very little or virtually none whenever she attended to business in S.H.I.E.L.D. and reserved it for special occasions - however infrequent they were. But it didn't stop Maria from indulging herself every now and again and buying brands like MAC and Lancôme, which Steve had no clue about - only that a person earning minimum wage would have to work half a day to earn what one product would cost. He liked Maria as she was. She didn't need it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

~~

 

Captain America was never a stranger to cosmetics or the strange things that women seemed to have a deep and personal relationship with. His mother, Sarah, used it (although she had resorted to going make-up free whenever money was tight), Peggy used it, all of the dates that had no interest in him did and all of Captain America's chorus girls who wore obscene amounts of it. Maria was different, though.

 

She wore very little or virtually none whenever she attended to business in S.H.I.E.L.D. and reserved it for special occasions - however infrequent they were. But it didn't stop Maria from indulging herself every now and again and buying brands like MAC and Lancôme, which Steve had no clue about - only that a person earning minimum wage would have to work half a day to earn what one product would cost. He liked Maria as she was. She didn't need it. She was fine as she was and he liked how her blue eyes were able to dance freely without being weighed down by spider-leg lashes and top-lid heavy eyeliner. But he did like it when she sported a red lip. It reminded him of home. It reminded him of candy-canes; of Sarah and Peggy and the ninety-forties. His heart skipped a beat when Maria opened her mouth to speak and her lips moved in a distracting motion, an almost unbelievable feminine beauty escaping her otherwise staid and agent-like lips. Steve sometimes wondered whether she did it to make him feel better, and quite honestly, it did sometimes. But on a random occasion, it riled up feelings of nostalgia and homesickness in Steve's chest. There was a part of the soldier that wanted to go back, but he couldn't leave his present and future - both of which had Maria. She was too modern, too… different for that time and Steve realised that he had to mold himself to fit in with Maria's world even if it was hard. It was worth suffering for Maria's sake.

 

Steve watched Maria applying her makeup at the vanity, which was pushed against the wall of their bedroom, from the bed whilst comfortably reading 'Brave New World' which he was attempting to read for a third time. Steve carefully watched Maria dot a beige liquid on her cheek bones and forehead and smoothing it out with her fingers and doing something he recognised - powdering her face. She used a device to do something to her lashes which made Steve wince and run a brush of some sort over her eyelashes and combing them through with an even smaller brush. She applied a light peach blush and applied the very same lipstick that Steve liked. She didn't make it as red as she normally did, but it was red enough to reawaken memories which only shot through the corners of his mind in quick flashes and grainy flashbacks.

 

Maria stowed away all the brushes, the tubes and small tubs away in a bag and turned to face Steve who had returned to reading his novel. She didn't experiment much with her makeup so Steve didn't get an unpleasant or unexpected surprise whenever she waited for Steve's approval for the pastels on her canvas. Maria was an artwork in entirety and Steve found himself not caring much as stood up from the stool, in a singlet top and bikini briefs and strode over to give the soldier a kiss-goodbye on his cheek before covering up her enticing frame and leaving Steve home alone for the night.

 

~~

 

 


End file.
